The Hermione Granger Diaries
by GoneForeverandEver
Summary: Hermione Granger, so far has an average life that she finds boring until... she starts dating her best friend.
1. Chapter 1: An Average Day

The Hermione Granger Diaries

Chapter One: An Average Day

Hermione Jane Granger.

No one gives a damn about her.

That's how this story starts and that's how it ends.

She's just a bookworm who studies all the time.

She's really bossy and annoying.

Let's not look at her until we need help when we're failing.

Yeah, I know what they're talking about me. Do I like it? Of course not. If they don't give a damn about me, why should I give a damn about them? Just ignore them, I tell myself.

Harry and Ron, my two best friends or only friends, look at me as a strong, smart, and ambitious person. Or at least Harry does. At least someone thinks positively of me.

So, I sit there at the library, thinking about my boring life. Then, suddenly there was Harry sitting next to me. He has a huge smile and his green eyes are bright.

"So, what happened during Quidditch Practice that made you so happy?" I ask.

"Quidditch just makes me happy, Hermione," Harry answered. "I wanted to see if you wanted company."

Harry is so wonderful and thoughtful. He's so passionate and kind. He's the perfect gentleman.

"I will always want your company, Harry," I answer.

He leaned in.

Is he going to kiss me?

I leaned in too.

He closed his eyes.

I closed my eyes.

"Hey, mates!" Ron's voice interrupted us.

I jump out of my seat and open my eyes to see Harry far away from my face and Ron smiling brightly.

Ron ruined it. Was Harry going to kiss me? I thought we were just friends.

This is why Ron's on my bad side. He interrupts every good thing that happens to me.

"You know, Ron," I say. "You can't just come in and make me jump out of my seat and just smile."

That's when both Ron and Harry broke into wild laughter.

"That was the best prank, Harry!" Ron busted out. "You should of seen the look on Hermione's face when you were about to kiss her!"

Harry just continued to laugh.

That's when I started to march out of the library.

I was wrong. No one thinks positively of me. I'm just a joke.


	2. Chapter 2: A Date

The Hermione Granger Diaries

Chapter Two: A Date

The next day, I walked to the Great Hall to get breakfast. Once I sit down, someone else joins me.

"Hermione," Harry said. "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. It was all Ron's idea."

"Why would you follow Ron's plan if you knew it would hurt me?" I ask.

"Peer-pressure," he answered. "Look, I'll make it up to you. Let's have a date on our next Hogsmeade trip."

I raised my eyebrows. "Ron's not here, is he?"

Harry laughed. "Seriously, Hermione. Will you go to Hogsmeade with me as friends?"

"As friends?" I asked. "Sure, why not?"

"Great," Harry smiled."I'll see you around."


	3. Chapter 3: A Surprise

The Hermione Granger Diaries

Chapter Three: A Surprise

The week went by really fast and our date to Hogsmeade came. I was in the Girl's Dormitories getting ready.

"You know what?" I ask. "It's just Harry and we're going out as friends. What's the point in getting all dolled up?'

Lavender leaped out of her bed to push me towards the mirror. "You always have to look good when going on any date. Even if it's your best friend."

I sighed. 'You're right. Thanks, Lav."

"No problem," she said as she went back to her bed.

When I was finally ready, I walked down to the common room. I saw Harry talking to Ginny.

When he saw me, his eyes sparkled. "There you are!"

I smiled. "I guess I'm here."

"See you later, Gin," Harry said as we walked out.

Maybe it's hard to believe. But, I had the greatest time in my life. I've never remembered how much I laughed a lot. And it was all because of Harry.

I didn't have the greatest time just because he was funny. But, because he was a gentleman and caring and sweet.

So right now, we're having a picnic in the Shrieking Shack. A place where people believe it's haunted. But, it's not.

"You know Ginny likes you," I say as I grab another grape from the basket that Harry brought. "She likes you a lot."

Harry sighed. "Who doesn't know that?"

I shrugged. "But, do you like her?"

"She's a wonderful girl, but I only see her as a sister," Harry replied. "I'm interested in someone else."

"Who?" I ask.

"Let's play the Guessing Game," Harry said with a grin.

"No, come on," I said. "Just tell me!"

"She's the prettiest girl in school," Harry began. "She's smart, talented, funny, and ambitious."

"Wow," I said. "She sounds amazing. Who is it?"

"You."


	4. Chapter 4: You're Beautiful

The Hermione Granger Diaries

Chapter Four: You're Beautiful

I've might have died of shock. But, I quickly recovered by laughing.

"Really who is it?" I said when I finally stopped laughing.

"I was serious," Harry frowned. "It's you."

"Quit playing and just tell me," I said.

"Hermione," Harry begins. "You're beautiful, sweet, talented, and let's not forget: smart."

"No, I'm not," I protested. "Well, except for the last part."

"Why won't you believe you're beautiful?" Harry asked. "Because you are."

"Well, let's see," I say. "I have bushy hair!"

"I think your bushy hair is cute," Harry replied.

"Since when do you like me?" I ask.

"Since forever," he said as he put his arm around me.

I pulled away from him and stood up. "Where's Ron?"

"Not here," Harry said. 'Come on, Hermione. It's not a prank. I really do like you. Do you like me?"

"Of course," I said without thinking. "I mean… I like you as a friend."

"Sure," Harry said. "As a friend. You don't think I see when you stare at me in class?"

"Is it that obvious?" I ask.

"Yes," Harry answered. "You like me and I like you. So that only means one thing: would you be my girlfriend?"

"But, I thought we were just friends," I said.

"Hermione," Harry said as he grabbed hold of my hands. "I like you and I want to be your boyfriend."

"Why?" I say. "I'm ugly and you could go out with someone pretty-"

He interrupted me with a soft kiss.

"Do you believe you're beautiful now?" he asked me.

"You…you just kissed me," I said.

He holds my hands again.

"Would you be my girlfriend, Hermione?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment.

Like Harry said: I like him and he likes me.

It only means one thing...

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5: A Dinner Date

The Hermione Granger Diaries

Chapter Five: A Dinner Date

I found myself waiting for class to end. Weird, isn't it? Hermione Granger, being eager for class to end. Even if it was Potion class, it's still weird.

Finally, Professor Snape dismissed us. It's absurd how he keeps taking points away from us.

The entire class walked out of the Potion room and a hand found mine. I look down to see that it's very familiar. I look up and see bright green eyes shining at me.

"Hello, love," he greets me.

"Hi," I just say.

"Have any plans for now?" he asks.

"I'm going to the library to study," I answer.

"Let's do something else," Harry said.

"Like what?" I ask him.

"Follow me!" he exclaims as he starts running.

It turned out that I chased him to the Room of Requirements. When he opened the door, I gasped.

The room had rose petals on the floor everywhere. There was a table with a candle on it and dinner.

Harry closed the door and led me to one of the chairs. Then, he sat at the other.

"So, what do you think?" he grinned.

"This is unbelievable," I said. 'You're unbelievable."

"And so are you, Hermione," he said.

"Why do you compliment me so much?" I ask.

"Because I like you," he answers.

"Which I still cannot believe," I say.

He frowned. "Why is it hard to believe?"

"For a guy like you to go out with a girl like me," I reply.

"Hermione," he said. "Don't sell yourself short. Many guys talk about you in the Boy's Dormitories."

I laugh. "I don't care. As long as I have you."

"I feel the same way," he said.

He looked at me with those eyes that made me hungry. So, I leaned in and kissed him.

He responded quickly by placing his hands on my waist. Then, one of them kept sliding up and down my bare back.

I responded by playing with his hair, making it more messy.

Then, suddenly he stopped.

"You know, I don't feel like eating anymore," he grinned.

"Me neither," I replied.

Suddenly, a sofa appeared and we snogged there for who knows how long.


	6. Chapter 6: Life Outside of Hogwarts

The Hermione Granger Diaries

Chapter Six: Life Outside of Hogwarts

I was by the tree near the lake reading, when suddenly hands massaged my right shoulder. I looked up to see no other but Harry.

"Hey," I say with a smile.

"Hey," he replies. "Do you mind if I lay down next to you?"

"Of course not," I shook my head. "In fact, I'll lie down too."

So we both lay down on the grass, holding hands, and staring at each other's eyes.

"Let's talk," he finally said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About you," he answered.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You're life when you're not in Hogwarts," he answered.

I sighed. If I answer this one, I will sound like a loser.

"Hermione," he said. "You know, you can tell me anything. There are no secrets in this relationship."

"I know that, Harry," I said. "Fine, I'll tell you. I'm an only child of two dentists. Before Hogwarts, I was a nerdy girl who had no friends at school. There, happy?"

"At least you have parents, Hermione," he said.

"I'm sorry if I made you—"I began.

"No," Harry said. "Please tell me more about your parents."

"Well," I began. "Since I had no friends, I looked at them as my best friends. I tell them everything, they tell me everything."

"That's nice," Harry grinned. "You must feel much loved."

"I do," I grinned back. "We all share one passion: reading. At home, we have a small library filled with our favorites. We're really alike. There's only one thing that's different about us."

"Which is?" Harry asked.

"Music," I answered. "They also love music. My mom plays the piano and my dad plays the violin. They both play the guitar."

"Do you play anything?" Harry asked.

"Yes," I answered. "I play the piano, violin, and guitar."

"I never knew that," Harry said.

"Well, it never brought up," I said. "How about your life?"

"Quite different from yours, actually," he said. "Since my parents died, I live with my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. They are really against magic."

"That's terrible," I said. "No wonder you don't finish your summer assignments."

"Well," Harry stood up. "Let's go."

I stood up too. "Go where?"

His broom magically appeared.

"Quidditch Practice," Harry said."You and Lavender will watch us."

"How about we walk there?" I say.

"Hermione," Harry said. "Don't be scared. Just hold on tight to me."

"Okay," I said."Only because I get to hold you."


	7. Chapter 7: Quidditch Practice

The Hermione Granger Diaries

Chapter Seven: Quidditch Practice

It was actually fun. I felt like I could touch the clouds. No wonder Harry likes Quidditch so much.

Once we got to the stands, everyone cheered and Lavender came over to hug me.

Someone whistled and said, "No wonder Harry's late."

"Come on, now," Harry said. "Let's practice."

Everyone flew to their places except for Harry and Ron.

Harry gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "Love you," as he flew away.

I looked to Lavender to see she was making out with Ron. Finally, Ron got on his broom and flied towards Harry.

"Since when are you and Ron are dating?" I asked.

"Since this morning," Lavender answered. "But you probably haven't notice since you and Harry are so in love. It's like you guys think you're the only ones on this planet!"

"I guess it seems that way," I say as I watched the team practice.

"You know what a great idea is?" Lavender asked. "A double date! Ron, me, you, and Harry."

"That is a great idea, Lav!" I exclaimed. "Let's go on a double date on our next Hogsmeade trip."


	8. Chapter 8: A Double Date

The Hermione Granger Diaries

Chapter Eight: A Double Date

Laughter was filled in the Three Broomsticks. Harry had his arm around me and Ron did the same to Lavender.

"I think that was your sixth joke of the night, Ron," I said.

"No way, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "You didn't count right! I didn't have my third Butterbeer yet!"

"Then, go get one!"Lavender yelled at him. "For yourself and me."

"Me too!" Harry and I said in unison.

Ron grunted as he left to get more Butterbeer.

"You found a keeper, Lav," I laughed.

"And so do you, Mrs. Potter," Lavender laughed too.

"Mrs. Potter?" I raised my eyebrows. "How about you, Mrs. Weasley?"

That's when Ron came back with our Butterbeers. "What?"

"Nothing," Lavender and I said as Harry laughed.

"I'm not even going to ask," Ron shook his head.


	9. Chapter 9: A Warning

The Hermione Granger Diaries

Chapter Nine: A Warning

"Miss Granger, I'll speak with you after class," Professor Snape scowled at me.

When the class finally ended, Harry kissed my cheek and said, "Good luck."

Once everyone left, Professor Snape closed the door and sat near his desk.

"Your relationship with Potter disgusts me immensely," Snape spoke.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?"I asked. "My relationship with Harry?"

"I honestly don't," Snape answered. "But, our Headmaster Dumbledore gives us no choice."

"But, why do we need to talk about this?" I asked.

"As a spy for Dumbledore," Snape began. "I discovered You-know-who's plan. His plan is to kidnap and torture you until Potter surrenders."

"So, you want me to break up with him?" I asked.

"No, I doubt you'll survive without him even though you're strong and intelligent," Snape answered. "You need something to take care for and love. That's something is Potter for you."

I remained silent for the words that he just spoke shocked me.

"Just remember that you're strong and intelligent and independent before he became a major part of you're life," Snape said. "Don't end your relationship with him because that's what keeps you alive. I'm just warning you, so you can survive, to keep you're eyes open."


	10. Chapter 10: Eyes Open

The Hermione Granger Diaries

Chapter Ten: Eyes Open

When I got to the Common Room, I found Harry waiting for me.

"What happened?" he asked as he embraced me.

A major thought went in my mind. If I tell him about Voldemort's plan, he will most likely dump me. Like Snape said, I can't survive without him.

"He just said not to demonstrate my love for you in class," I answered him. Like this."

I kissed him with a passion that I have never felt before. That's when I realized that I truly do love him. That my love for him only got stronger. Despite my fate of being kidnapped and tortured, I love him. It's not his fault Voldemort is trying to kill everyone he loves. I will stay strong and keep my eyes open.


	11. Chapter 11: Granger's in Danger

The Hermione Granger Diaries

Chapter Eleven: Granger's In Danger

I was walking towards the Girl's Bathroom when a hand covered my lips and pushed me to an empty classroom.

When I finally looked at the person, anger ran through my body.

"Malfoy," I said with disgust. "What do you want?"

"Granger," he said. "You're in danger."

"Stop trying to make a poem!" I exclaimed. "Just tell me what you want."

In response, he threw a newspaper at a desk. I grabbed it. It was the _Daily Prophet._

_Granger's in Danger_ was the title. Under that there was a photograph of a house being burned. Then, I realized, that was my house!

_Granger's currently in a serious relationship with The Boy-Who-Lived. In result, her home got burned by Death Eaters. During the fire, her parents got murdered by The Unforgivable Curse, Avada Kedrava. The one who cast the curse the curse was no other than the Dark Lord himself. He even left a message for Granger._

I turned the page to find a photograph of my parents lying dead at their dentistry office. On the wall, the words "_You're next, Granger_" was written in blood. On both my parent's right arms, there was a scar. The scar spelled out a word: _Mudblood_.

"What do you want?" I screamed at Malfoy.

"I know how you feel, Granger," Malfoy said. "How do you think I feel as having Death Eaters as parents."

"Quite proud since you're a wealthy spoiled brat," I said.

Malfoy gave a laugh. "That's a lie. I feel awful about it."

"Sure, you do," I say as I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me your joke already."

"Am I really that mean?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

Suddenly, his face was just inches from mine and he kissed me.

"How about now?" he asked as I heard someone gasped.


	12. Chapter 12: Eyes Closed

The Hermione Granger Diaries

Chapter Twelve: Eyes Closed

I punched him really hard in the face that he started bleeding. I turned to the doorway to see Harry, Ron, and Lavender.

I rushed to them and instead of hugging Harry, I hugged Lavender. In response, she started patting my head softly.

As I was being comfort by Lavender, Harry and Ron went to Malfoy. He was bleeding on the floor. They started to kick and punch him.

More blood came out of him and I became sick. I ran out of the classroom to the bathroom; where I was suppose to go in the first place.

I ran to a random toilet and started to vomit.

There was a knock at the door and I screamed, "Come in."

Lavender walked in and said, "You look horrible!"

"Gee," I say as I grabbed toilet paper to clean myself. "Thanks."

"I can't believe Malfoy did that to you," Lavender said.

"I know and that kiss disgusted me," I replied.

"You should have seen the look on Harry's face!" Lavender exclaimed."Boy is he angry!"

"Wait, are they still beating Malfoy?' I asked.

Lavender nodded and I ran out to the empty classroom.

There they were. Harry and Ron, still beating Malfoy.

"STOP!" I screamed. "That's enough!"

They stopped and looked at me with curious eyes.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"What he did is wrong," I said. "But, I think he's got enough."

Before Harry said anything, I ran out of the classroom.

Lavender came out of the bathroom. When she saw me, she said, "Can we stop playing Hide-and-Go-Seek?"

But, I continued to run. I let my own legs take me wherever it wanted to take me.

Naturally, it took me to the library. Once I got there, I went to the chair that I normally sit in. That's when the tears started to come in.

My parents are dead. I can't believe my parents are dead! The two people who loved me and cared for me for my entire existence. Why? Why them? Why not me? To get the job done already.

I kept crying, crying, and crying having no one to comfort me until my eyes closed.


	13. Chapter 13: Voldemort

The Hermione Granger Diaries

Chapter Thirteen: Voldemort

I woke up to find that I wasn't at the library anymore. I don't even know where I am.

"Nice of you to join us," a cold voice said.

That's when I was truly wide awake. I was tied to a chair in chains. And I was surrounded by Death Eaters.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" the cold voice continued.

I looked up to see who that voice belonged to.

Voldemort.

"Of course not," I said."It might have poison in it."

The Dark Lord laughed. "You're also funny, how nice! Why would we want to kill you? We won't until Potter comes."

I struggled to get free, but the chains only got tighter which caused cuts.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Voldemort said in a sing-song voice.

I sighed. He was right and I knew I was going to be here for a while.


	14. Chapter 14: A Plan

The Hermione Granger Diaries

Chapter Fourteen: A Plan

Seconds passed.

Minutes passed.

Hours passed.

Days passed.

Weeks passed.

Months passed and I was still here. Kidnapped and tortured. In the hands of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. After all this pain that I've been through, I'm surprised that I'm even alive. That I'm not dead…yet.

Once Harry comes here to save me, I will die. At least that's what Voldemort and his Death Eaters are saying. So much time passed that I doubt he will come.

"So, he doesn't love you anymore?" Voldemort's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Apparently," I said. "So you can let me go since I'm useless to you."

He laughed. "I won't let you go since you're very entertaining."

"I am?" I ask. "I thought I was ugly."

"No, you're not," he said. "You're very attractive."

A plan went in my head. I was disgusted by it. But, drastic times calls for drastic measures.

"I am?" I ask as I put my face inches apart from his. "Show me how attractive I am."

He raised his eyebrows as if surprised. Then, his hands reach my cheeks and he kissed me on the lips.

I was really disgusted by kissing someone who wasn't Harry. But, I had to. It was all part of the plan.

"You know," I said in a seductive voice. "We could do more if you take these chains off of me. If you want."

He grinned. "Of course I would want more."

He whispered a spell and waved his wand and I was free. As he reached to kiss me again, I shouted a spell at him and ran to the fireplace. I grabbed Floo powder and screamed, "Hogwarts!"

He screamed something too. But, I didn't hear. Then, the weirdest thing happens. Instead of coming out of a fireplace in Hogwarts, I appeared at the Great Hall.

I heard several gasps. I looked around to see everyone eating dinner. Then, I suddenly got dizzy and I fainted.


	15. Chapter 15: A Big Mistake

The Hermione Granger Diaries

Chapter Fifteen: A Big Mistake

I woke up to find that I wasn't at the Great Hall anymore. I don't even know where I am.

"Nice of you to join us," a familiar voice said.

That's when I was wide awake. I was at the Hospital Wing. And I was surrounded by Ron, Lavender, Neville, Luna, and Ginny and… Voldemort?

"HELP!" I screamed and pointed at him. "That's Voldemort, kill him!"

Everyone looked alarmed and Madame Pomfrey rushed in.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Ron was the first one to speak.

"Hermione thinks Harry's Voldemort."


	16. Chapter 16: The Hospital Wing

The Hermione Granger Diaries

Chapter Sixteen: The Hospital Wing

The next few days, I was still at the Hospital Wing. Every night, I had a dream that I was still with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Or sometimes I dream of my parents, which is painful. They seem so alive and happy in my dreams, but in reality, they're dead.

Everyone still comes and visits me. They bring me Get-Well-Cards and flowers, which makes me happy. They make me know that I'm not alone. Those people are Ron, Lavender, Neville, Luna, and Ginny. You may ask: How about Harry? Well, he never comes.

"Is he still mad at me about the "Voldemort" thing?" I asked Ron.

He looked at Lavender, as if needing help to answer my question.

"He's not mad at you," Lavender said gently. "He's mad at himself."

"So, he's blaming all this on himself?" I asked. "It's not his fault Voldemort wants all of us dead."

Both Ron and Lavender flinched at the name of Voldemort.

"Try telling him that," Ron said. "We did and he never listens."

"Well, we have to go now," Lavender blushed. "We have to-"

"Don't worry," I smiled at them. "Have fun and thanks for the roses, they're beautiful."

Once they left, I sighed. At least their relationship is going great. While mine is downhill.

The door to the Hospital Wing opened and I didn't look up to see who came in.

"Having fun?" the person asked.

I looked up to be surprised.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked as I pulled out my wand.

"Hold on," he said as he gave me white roses. "It's from my parents and me."

"You mean it's from Death Eaters who hate muggleborns like me," I said.

"Can we stop fighting for once?" he asked.

"No," I answered. "You're the reason I'm like this. You were part of the plan to kidnap me."

He sighed. "You're right. I'm really, really sorry and I know you're angry with me and you'll never forgive me."

"You're right about that," I said. "But, what happened to you, Malfoy? Why are you so nice to me now? Or is this part of another plan?"

He sighed again. "Remember when Potter and Weasley were beating me?"

I nodded.

"You came back to help me, so I feel like I owe you," he said.

I nodded again. This may be another plan or he may be serious. For now, I'll just keep my eyes open.

For real this time.


	17. Chapter 17: I Will Always Love You

The Hermione Granger Diaries

Chapter Seventeen: I Will Always Love You

Finally, Madame Pomfrey let me free. No more Hospital Wing! You can tell that I'm very happy about that.

The first thing to do is to confront Harry. To make him see that all this is not his fault.

I went to the one place where I know he is at. The Quidditch Stadium.

I was right. He was there sitting at one of that stands, staring at nothing.

"Harry," I just said.

He turned slowly and I saw that his eyes were red from crying.

"Stop crying," I said. "Everything's alright."

"No," he said. "Nothing's alright. Just look at yourself."

"What?" I asked. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Yes, there is," he said. "You have nightmares, don't you?"

I can't lie. When I do lie, I suddenly get all sweaty.

"Yes," I said. "But, it doesn't matter. I love you."

"You know what/" he asked."I don't love you. In fact, I hate you."

Tears started to stream down my face. "Don't say that."

"I hate you," he said again.

I started to walk away and when I reached a safe distance, I screamed, "I will always love you!"


	18. Chapter 18: A Mirror and Scissors

The Hermione Granger Diaries

Chapter Eighteen: A Mirror and Scissors

Seconds passed.

Minutes passed.

Hours passed.

Days passed.

Weeks passed.

Months passed and I was still here without Harry. I was alive, yet dead. Life has no meaning anymore. Snape was right. Maybe this is how he felt when Lily dated James Potter. Maybe he felt like his heart was broken into millions of pieces and you can never repair it.

I was in the same situation.

I was walking to the Quidditch Stadium, ready to confront Harry again, when something happened.

Right there, in the corridor, Harry and Ginny were making out.

I think I was standing there for a minute, watching them, until my feet took me somewhere else.

I ran to the Room of Requirements and cast a locking spell. Then, I started to cry.

That's what my life's been lately. It was about crying. And I hated it.

I stood up and I wiped off my tears. And two things that I needed appeared: a mirror and scissors.


	19. Chapter 19: A Different Girl

The Hermione Granger Diaries

Chapter Nineteen: A Different Girl

Everyone gasped as I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. I knew why they gasped. I was different.

Instead of long, bushy hair, I have short, straight hair. Instead of bright clothing, I wore all black. Instead of being tan, I was pale white. Instead of regular skinny, I was very skinny that you could see my bones. Another major difference was my right arm. It had a scar that read _Mudblood_. Like my parents.

Everyone gasped again as I didn't walk to the Gryffindor table. Instead, I walked straight to the Slytherin table. I sat right next to Malfoy, who grinned at me.

"Making a scene, Granger?" he asked me.

"Of course I am," I answered.

"So, you've discovered about Potter and Weasley?" he asked.

"You knew about it and didn't tell me?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I just didn't want to break your little heart," he laughed.

I laughed too.

He grabbed my arm softly to observe it closely.

"What did you do?" he asked. "Go hungry?"

"You can say that," I said. "Right now I have a thirst for human flesh."

We both laughed so hard that everyone turned to stare at us.

"Miss Granger."

Malfoy and I both stopped our laughter at the sound of Dumbledore's voice.

"Yes, Headmaster?" I replied.

He handed me an envelope and said,"The transportation to and from the funeral is taken care of Professor Snape."

I looked at the envelope in my hand and ran out of the Great Hall.


	20. Chapter 20: The Funeral

The Hermione Granger Diaries

Chapter Twenty: The Funeral

My best friends: Neville, Luna, and Malfoy were with me at the funeral. I cried and they cried with me. Even Malfoy, which is surprising.

But, I didn't care. I was busy crying over the fact that my parents are dead. This fact seemed so real to me now that I look at them. They're cold and dead. They shouldn't be the ones dead, I should. Maybe if I die, I'll be with them. In heaven, where we should be together. Voldemort will never stop and this is the perfect escape.

Right now, I feel lonelier than ever.

Who am I?

Hermione Jane Granger.

No one gives a dam about her.

That's how this story began and that's how it ends.

She's just a bookworm who studies all the time.

She's really bossy and annoying.

Let's not look at her until we need help when we're failing.

No one thinks positively of me.

She has no life.

I pulled out my wand and said, "Ava-"

Then, something dark came and all became black to me.

It's official: I'm dead.

End of Diary One.

Read the second Diary in The Hermione Granger Diaries Trilogy: The Hermione Granger Newborn Diaries.


End file.
